I Will Love You, Always
by Katniss the huntress
Summary: In a world, where love is forbidden, is known to actually be a disease, ever allow us to be together? We will both get the cure soon and forget all about our love for each other. What will happen to us? "I will love you, Always," he tells me. "Always?" I ask. "Always" he confirms.
1. Introduction

I Will Love You, Always

** Hello. This is one of my new stories. I got the inspiration to write it by combining the Hunger Games and Delirium stories. I also put some of my own imaginary stuff in the story. Hope you enjoy it. **

Introduction

The world is coming closer and closer to an end. All that is left known of the world is Panem. The other countries have been mostly destroyed and know of very little life.

The government's head is President Snow. The Government controls the very few people left in Panem. Control what the citizens can or can't listen to and watch.

To make it easier to control the citizens, Panem is divided into twelve districts and a Capitol where President Snow, the government, and their families live.

Every district is filled with peacekeepers to keep the citizens in order. Every district also has a job to produce for the Capitol.

District 1, luxury items; District 2, masonry; District 3, technology; District 4, fishing; District 5, power; District 6, transportation; District 7, lumber; District 8, textiles; District 9, grain; District 10, livestock; District 11, agriculture; and District 12, Mining.

Panem's government also describes love as a bad thing to the districts and the Capitol. The government describes love as a disease. When coming of the age, a citizen will get the cure. Parents don't care for their children, mainly because they are no able to. The cure stops your feelings so you will not get the "disease".

Very few have had the cure but find that it never actually worked and are found lucky. Some are not so lucky and find the rest of their life without feeling, without love.

The countries left in the world with still little life remaining are the islands like Independenza or once known as Cuba, and others. The countries left in the world are not disturbed since the government believes the life in the countries will soon die off because of hardly any remaining food sources.

The government searched every household to make sure no one had anything from the past. No books or movies about the "disease" being described as a good thing, or any maps. Although some hid their possessions and got lucky to find them still hidden in the place they had left them.

There are stories that many of the citizens in Panem try to escape into the remaining islands before having to get the cure with the maps still not found by the government. Many say they are just rumors. Others think otherwise…


	2. Chapter 1

I Will Love You, Always

**Hello Guys! For this story I decided to just put Katniss and Peeta in the world Of Delirium. I am not going to put Peeta as Alex or Julian. I am just going to make Katniss and Peeta with their own story in the world of Delirium. I don't know if you understand but … just read. **

"Are you sure about this?" I ask her.

"Of course," whispers Madge looking at me with her large, blue eyes.

Madge Undersee is one of my friends who somehow convinced me to come with her. I'm surprised she was even able to come herself. I don't know how she managed to leave her house since her father is the mayor of District twelve but I decided not to question her about her sneaking out. Knowing Madge she would instantly feel guilty of her actions about leaving to come with me, although she wouldn't feel guilty enough to go back to her house and tell her father the whole story.

I don't know why I agreed to coming with Madge in the first place. One of my other friends, Delly Cartwright had said that I should loosen up and have some fun before I got cured. I still don't know what I was thinking when I said yes. Delly said that she would come too so she can join us.

Somehow my little sister, Prim and my friends convinced me to come to an underground party. I honestly didn't want to come but I couldn't deny Prim's begging for me to come before I got cured. Prim was trying to convince me to come, but to be honest I think she just wanted me to bring her with me. Of course, I said no. Prim is only twelve, my friends and I are 16, the age where most get cured.

Besides if anything happened at this party and Prim got harmed I would never be able to forgive myself. Underground parties are completely forbidden. Only few have ever been found by the government, although if you are found at one, they immediately send you to get cured. This is one of the reasons why I hadn't wanted to come with my friends, Delly and Madge to the underground party. /I don't want to get caught if the government finds out.

Delly said we would meet her at the meadow. Here we are waiting and still no sign of Delly. I am starting to wonder now if she was even aloud out the house.

I wasn't. Of course I had to lie to my parents and tell them I was sleeping at Madge's house. My mother trusts Madge and believes she comes from a good family. She also hopes Madge rubs off on me but if only she knew that it was Delly and Madge's idea to come to the party.

My dad didn't believe my lie though and knew where I was headed but didn't try to stop me. My dad thinks the same as Prim and my friends do and let me come. My dad is one of those few lucky ones in the district. My dad had the cure proceeded on him but the cure for some unknown reason on him didn't work. So he still has feelings and cares about my sister and me. Although he can't tell people that the cure didn't work on him or they might try to precede it on him again.

Here I am still waiting for Delly to come and still no sign of the blonde, blue eyed girl. The cold December air is starting to cut through my skin. I hadn't realized how cold it was until I stopped walking. The meadow looks almost as spooky as a graveyard. Just like a graveyard cold, dark, and spooky.

I don't know why Delly was taking so long but a part of me was hoping she would come. A part of me wants to go to the party but the other part knows it would be wrong to go to the party and would rather just go back home and stay in my warm bed.

"Is that her?" Madge asks pointing to a figure coming towards us.

"Yes, who else would it be," I say to Madge stating the obvious. Staying here in the cold was obviously making me in a bad mood.

"Hey!" Delly says in her usual happy tone once she reaches us at the end of the meadow.

"Hi," Madge and I both greet her.

"Guess what Katniss? I have somebody for you to meet once we arrive at the party!" she says as if is the best news in the world.

"I don't know Delly…" I say unsure. I am not really a people person. I am horrible at meeting new people. That is sort of the reason why I only have two friends. Delly is nice to everyone and Madge and I have known each other since we were little.

"Oh, c'mon, He is really great and I think you're going to like him. He's one of my childhood friends from town. His family owns the district bakery," she says trying to convince me. "Besides, if you got with him he would be able to bake you all the cheese buns you want! For free too!" she says joking around with me.

Everyone knows cheese buns are my favorite type of pastry at the Mellark Bakery. If I ever have some spare money I like to buy some for Prim and me.

"We'll see," I say trying to avoid the topic of meeting Delly's childhood friend.

Delly doesn't seem to notice that I show hardly any interest and just starts walking in the right direction towards the party. We enter the woods and keep on going until we see an abandoned old one story house. If you were just traveling through the forest you would think nothing of it and you would just keep on going.

Madge, Delly, and I entered and found the house empty. The place was filled with dust and broken things lying around. It smelled like squirrel droppings and I felt like I was about to sneeze any moment. I was also starting to wonder if we were in the right place now.

"Delly, are we in the right place?" I ask her.

"Of course, I've been here many times," she says.

"You have?" I ask surprised. I shouldn't be surprised thought, it seems like a thing Delly would do.

"Yes," she says leading Madge and I deeper into the house and opening a door into a sort of basement. I was the first to enter then Madge, and then Delly.

Once I entered into the basement, loud music started hurting my ear drums. The music was up so loud I felt as if though the ground was moving in a beat. Thump, thump, thump. Everywhere I looked people were dancing, drinking, or either making out.

I turned around to find that Madge was already missing and to only find Delly standing behind me and smiling at me.

"Madge had a guy waiting for her so she had to leave," she said explaining to me with a smile on her face, "C'mon and I will introduce you to my friend," She said grabbing my hand pulling me over to the other side of the room.

To be honest, I have no interest in meeting Delly's friend. I'm not here to get a relationship with some boy I've never met. Besides it is forbidden to love and I am going to get cured soon anyways and if he is my age he will too. Madge's cure is already scheduled for next month since she is the mayor's daughter. I don't know why she is with a guy right now if it will all have to end within January.

"I found him!" she exclaims. I don't know how Delly can possibly find a person down here in the dark. I don't question it though because this is the girl who is leading me throughout this place. There are a few lights but not enough for me to see. I guess Delly is just used to being here already.

"C'mon," she says pulling my hand over to the center of the room. "Peeta!" she yells calling her friend over to us.

Her friend, I am assuming is Peeta, turns around and smiles widely at us with all his teeth.

"Hey Delly!" he shouts back over the loud music and walks towards us.

While Peeta gets closer to us I notice the attractive features about him. No attractive is the wrong word for him, striking is a better word for him. My eyes are suddenly able to adjust better to the darkness and I can see his beautiful facial features better. Peeta Mellark is fucking hot! He has beautiful blue eyes that sparkle whenever he looks at me, amazing blonde curls, and dimples in his cheeks whenever he smiles.

I seem to recognize him a little from the school hallways but I never really knew him. We never seemed to get the same classes in school.

Once Peeta is done pushing around to get to us Delly decides to introduce us to each other. "Peeta, this is my friend, Katniss Everdeen," she introduces. "Katniss, this is my childhood friend, Peeta Mellark."

"Hey," Peeta and I both say at the same time.

I don't know what it is about him. But for some unknown reason I feel as if though I've known him my whole life, but in my mind I know we have never spoken face to face before. It is more like a feeling that I know in my heart that I can trust him and he wouldn't betray me. I feel as if though I can open up to Peeta and he wouldn't judge me.

Trust me; in my whole life I have never had this feeling with anybody but him. I am not the trusting kind of person that goes around trusting everyone and thinking they will trust me in return. What in the world would make me trust Peeta Mellark if I have never even met him before in my life? I don't know. Maybe the heat in here is making me think crazy.

"Okay, so I will just be going on now and leave you two alone," Delly says.

"Wait. Where are you going?" I ask her.

"I found myself a guy," she says mischievously.

"You found a guy?" I ask.

"Yep," she says popping the 'p' and leaving Peeta and me alone without another word.

For a while, Peeta and I just stare at each other letting the news break in to our minds. Delly obviously set us up. Ditched us and found a guy so she can make out with for the rest of the party expecting us to do the same thing. Delly knows I am not this type of person. I don't know why on earth she would set Peeta and me together.

I guess I do like him a little –okay, maybe I like him a lot- but there is nothing I can do about it. I will get cured soon, maybe in a couple of months if all goes well.

"So do you want to come over and meet my friends?" he asks me.

"Sure," I say but it is not like I really have a choice. Madge and Delly ditched me for some guys to make out with; Peeta is pretty much the only person I have left to hang out with now for the rest of the party.

Peeta leads me to where he was when Delly and I showed up to the party. He introduces me to his friends- which are a lot- and they all seem pretty drunk to me. Well except one of Peeta's friends isn't drunk, her name is Taylor and she tells me she loves to read and what she does during her free time. Her family owns the district's tailor shop, which would obviously explain her name. Out of all of Peeta's friends I like her the most, especially because she isn't drunk and she says she thinks we can become really great friends.

"So Katniss, what do you think of Peeta?" Taylor asks me.

"Peeta?" I ask her suspiciously.

"Yeah, what do you think of him," she says to me.

'Did Delly put her up to this?' I ask myself. Most likely Delly did tell Taylor to ask me this. I just don't know why Delly wants Peeta and me to be together so badly. Besides it wouldn't work out anyways.

"He's nice," I answer.

"Nice? Would do you mean by nice Katniss?" she asks.

"He's nice," I say. I'm not about to spill my secrets to Taylor. I've never even met her before today. And Delly has obviously put her up to this and I am not going to let Delly know she was right about me liking Peeta.

"Okay," says Taylor changing the subject knowing she won't get any information from me. And she won't.

After a while, some people have left the party, including Madge. Madge had said she was going out with her mystery man to his place. I just hope they don't get caught on the street. If Madge and her mystery man get caught they will immediately be taken to be cured. No one really knows where they take you to be cured. All we know is that when you come back you are already cured with an unkindheart in your chest.

"Hey Katniss, do you want to come to the meadow with me?" Peeta asks me.

I don't know what in my mind made me say yes to Peeta. I know how dangerous it is to be seen with a male in the district, especially at this age.

"Um, okay," I answer him.

I don't know what I am getting myself into…


End file.
